ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Light in the Darkness
Soloed level 70 PUP/DNC with Soulsoother. Was able to pull a pack of 3, pack of 3, and then tried to get the Saphire solo, but couldn't, and 3 others joined him. He didn't even get a cure or Benediction off. Fairly easy. Used all my TP to WS, Puppet cured just fine. ~Yzerman of Bahamut whoever said buffs do not wear on entry is a dirty liar. I had Fan Dance, 100% TP, utsusemi shadows and finishing moves up and they all wore on entry. Only food and item RR remained. Don't waste time buffing up outside. --- Hi-chu 00:11, May 22, 2010 (UTC) * I just failed miserably on the fight as a 80SCH/rdm, and I can vouch that some buffs don't wear. After entering the battlefield, I still had my reraise, stoneskin, and sublimation (I think). So some buffs don't wear when enterring. I might do some testing as to what buffs you get to keep, but it'll only be SCH/rdm buffs. --Qweenneko 23:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) * Came back to fight at lv 90 sch/rdm, and found that my protect, shell, reraise, blink, aquaveil, and sublimation all stayed, while regain (from adloquium), en-spell, phalanx, and my light arts wore off. I'm going to change the line on the main page after I win this fight. Oh, and if anyone's interested, I meleed them a group of three at a time with my weaponskill trials staff, maintaining buffs. --Qweenneko 09:13, January 2, 2011 (UTC) You must complete the cutscene with Cait sith in one of the maws surrounding Jeuno to flag this quest as well. Sirf 05:05, 21 March 2008 (UTC) These Quadav appear to be at least level 57, as my shield skill hit 144 while fighting these on my RDM. (Based on skill cap for shield.) --Docstu 23:05, 9 April 2008 (UTC) I just finished this and added some new information. I believe that in order to win, all you have to do is kill the Sapphire Quadav, but I had to get past the others before I could pull him safely. Can anyone else confirm this?Resheph 07:17, 11 March 2008 (UTC) This happened to me as well. Went as a THF with a BLM buddy and we ran to a side cave, pulled a pack of 3 and then a pack of 4 that had the NM in it. Once the NM died we won while a pack of 3 was still up. --Valient 02:52, 21 March 2008 (UTC) I went in with two others and attacked the Sapphire Quadav right away and ended up linking the whole room. I thought we were done for, but after we killed Sapphire, all the Quadavs scattered into the various caves in the map. We then killed 5 or 6 and that completed it. So it seems that killing the Sapphire will cause the others to scatter, making it easy to pick off one by one.--Davess 08:55, 11 March 2008 (UTC) I have no idea how people soloed this... I found it impossible to pull even 3 at a time. The least I ever got was about 5-6. I killed a couple before dying, reraised and waited for weakness to wear, tried to pull again... and linked a ton more, this time including the Sapphire Quadav. And then I reraised again and got aggro and died before I could reapply. -.- I tried sleeping them with Sheep Song (BLU75/NIN37 with AF body and full blue magic merits), but they seemed pretty resistant. I had an outright resist or two after the first sleep, and they woke up fairly quickly. --Kyrie 16:54, 11 March 2008 (UTC) I just soloed this as RDM75/BLM37, using twice Convert and only once Elemental Seal. Once I popped in the room, I went in the opposite way from Saphire's Party(him and 3 other Quadavs) and started to kill the 3 on my right. Didn't get any other link than those 3. Pretty resistant to Sleep but I'm not fully merited on Enfeebling magic and I had Scorpion Harnessed equipped (I don't have much better melee equipment :x). However they let me get quite a good amount of MP/HP using Aspir/Drain. Once they were down, I took Saphire's party and had quite a bit trouble getting them down 1) They resisted too much to sleep. 2) Didn't had enough MP left 3) When the Saphire is low on life he will use Curaga III and Cure IV a lot. Once he was down they all scattered. I only got the CS when i killed 3 other Quadavs. I'd say to get the win you need to kill 6 quadavs and the Saphire one. Hope this can be useful to someone. Krel 18:11, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Today I have completed this fight as 75 RDM/BLM in killing 7 Sapphirine Quadav without the Sapphire Quadav. Haltar 03:00, 15 March 2008 (UTC) I just did this solo 75RDM/BLM. I can attest to sleep not working well, and the same goes for silence. They can stick, but for me, were resisted most of the time (I tried about 5 sleepII's, one sticking). This was with 307 enfeebling magic on each cast, but no staff. Don't forget to put up Ice Spikes. It works wonders. I used the same strategy about going for the first 3 on your right, then the Sapphire group (focusing on Sapphire himself). I just ran straight through the first group into the tunnel. After killing the first group, I thought about resting some MP, but then I saw Sapphire stray from the group, and immediately rose and cast silence. Well, he walked back toward the group before the cast was complete and I ended up bringing the entire NM group with him. I converted sometime while fighting the NM group, and used elemental seal->sleepga after the main quadav used Benediction. It might have been a better idea to wait and ES->sleepga when the NM was nearing death, to prevent all the outside curing, but I don't know. That might keep the slept quadavs aggroed to you when they are supposed to disperse after the NM's death. I used ThunderIII to kill NM because I was gettin low on MP and they just kept curing. It also might be a good idea to not waist mp on trying to sleep or silence without elemental seal. After they all ran, I took a second to rest a bit of MP because convert would not have been ready for another 5 minutes. I killed quadav number 7 shortly after the "5 minutes remaining" message. Also, I forgot to mention I had to use 3 echo drops. So anyway, hope this helps, and good luck if you go solo. Maybe try the other suggestion about not fighting Sapphire at all, lol. (--Spardante 00:10, 18 April 2008 (UTC)) Moved from main page: ** A BLM75/WHM37 with 273 Enfeebling Magic was able to land Sleepga II with ease every time. ** A competent PLD75/RDM37 can easily super tank this BC with Phalanx and solo if need be. Soloed as... Is it just me or does this article have way way too many "Soloed as _____" on it, can't it just say "most level 75 jobs can solo"? --Elaxia 20:26, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. I'm moving them here and will edit the main page. * Solo'd on THF75/DNC37. Used all +Attack equipment (since your evasion will be capped on these guys regardless) and used a Fishkabob that I had with me. I pulled the group with the Sapphire and fought all four at once. It was difficult, but if I had gone in with TP ahead of time I believe it would have been a piece of cake. When fighting the Sapphirines, time your weaponskills. When they cast a longer spell (Curaga, Paralyze, etc.) you can quickly run behind them and SAWS. I was landing Dancing Edges on them for about 1250, which took them down about 60%. The most difficult part of the whole fight is the initial fight with more than one on you at a time. * Soloed as DNC75/NIN37 with NO effort. Evasion rate was over 80% (they landed 50 attacks total), and never dropped below 800 HP even with 4-5 on me. Popped jack'o'lantern for extra evasion- nearly impossible to lose with dnc's evasion + at least o. hat, boxer's mantle, fenrir's stone (waited til night). Pull to the south first from the East group, then pull north group from the East. * Soloed as a DRG72/BLU23. Rushed into a group that didn't have , pulled to a safe area, killed with ease. Did same with second group. Final group had Sapphire that didn't move, so I bum rushed it to kill 7th quad for Victory. Got paralyzed which made final rush that much more interesting. Penta Thrust did upwards of 1K+ dmg. * Soloed as a 75SMN/WHM. Just used Ramuh and Thunderspark for 2 groups of Sappharine and then Garuda and Predator Claws for the Saphire. Too easy. * Soloed as 75SMN/WHM buffed up with PRO II, SHE II and RR. Brought out Carbuncle and killed 3 Sapphirine with no problem. Rested after kills and seen Sapphire Quadav brought out Fenrir and assaulted it, linked 3 other Quads but Fenrir killed Sapphire in like 2 mins and all the Sapphirine scattered. Easy pickens from there and killed 3 more Quads for the win ^^. * A friend and I (75 BRD/WHM and 75 PLD/NIN) were able to do it just fine. * Soloed as 75 RDM/BLM without any problem (bring echo drops). * Soloed as 75 BLU/NIN with Yawn and Cocoon equipped and by pulling them to corridor in threes (bring echo drops). Also had to defeat Saphire. Try get rid of him quickly to avoid unnecessary extra kills. * Soloed as 75 PUP/DNC, using standard Stormwaker Frame. Entering does not cause the automaton to despawn. I defeated 6 of the Sapphirine Quadav, but did not gain victory until I defeated the Sapphire Quadav. * Soloed as 75 BRD/NIN with 1 death. Reraised and finished with barely enough time remaining. * Soloed by BLM/NIN and probably could be soloed by a BLM/RDM... AM2 + tier4 = death * Easily soloed as a 75 THF/NIN with bloody bolts, hardly had a need for shadows. * Soloed easily as THF75/NIN37 as well. I aggro'd a small group of 2 quadavs at start and pulled them to a nearby hallway to kill them. They have very low accuracy, tanked them with only Utsusemi: Ichi, the only things that remove shadows are their spells. I'm guessing it would be fairly easy to tank 3 or 4 at the same time as THF, although I didn't try. After killing the first 2 Quadavs, I killed another small one, then killed the boss, and then killed them one by one after they all scattered. Soily 21:47, 11 December 2008 (UTC) * Soloed by DRK/SAM without any problem. Bring echo drop to be safe. Pull group by group. After killing the first group of 3, you can pull the boss without linking. After the kill, all the other quadavs will spread out so you can kill them one by one. A good guillotine can take out 80% of one's HP. In addition, due to the quadavs are all WHMs, they will buff themselves while you charge tp or rest. * Soloed easily by 75 PLD/WAR * Soloed by 75WHM/37BLM. I thought aspir would come in handy. It didn't. If you're trying as 75WHM, sub NIN. I finished one group off, then another, then solo'd the saphire. use cure IV + Hexa strike untill you get down to one quadav, then debuff it and use a staff for spirit taker. Barely lived as WHM/BLM with two minutes to spare, but the job got done. * Soloed as 72 DRG/WHM. Can handle three-four Sapphirine quadavs at the same time without many problems. The Sapphire Quadav is also easy to kill. I managed to go in the tunnel on the East side and pulled it alone. Then went back to the main area and killed the other Sapphirine Quadavs in order to achieve victory. * Soloable by 75SAM/WHM. When ready, attack the Sapphire. After it uses Benediction, 2HR to quickly kill it off. After it dies, it will be easy pickings. *Soloed as 75BST/NIN. was a joke, finished in less than half the time, 1 CC used. send CC straight to saphire and nail on only him, after it dies they spread and rest doesnt agro. very easy pickings after that. * Soloed as 71SMN/WHM. I went in and used Ramuh's Thunder Spark on a group of 3. One they were dead, the Saphire came over on his own. Used Ramuh again, a Chaotic Strike was almost able to 1 shot him. After they scattered it became easy. Also added my own account. --Futan 00:57, 18 March 2008 (UTC) * Soloed as 75 PLD/RDM. With decent gear, a Tavnazian Taco, and Phalanx, the quadavs hit for 0-3 damage, with most critical hits doing barely more than 10 damage each. I was unable to land any debuffs on them besides Dispel, but it didn't really matter.--Mandze 00:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) * Soloed as PLD75/DNC37 my gear is quite unspectacular. (Hauby, Joyeuse, Koenig Shield, Ethereal Earring) I ran straight for the Sapphire Quadav assuming that I would need them to scatter. The turtle died a lot faster than I thought it would... considering it used Benediction for about 1600 HP. After it died, I spent more time chasing the rest down rather than killing them. I reccommend anyone that goes PLD/DNC to pick off a few Sapphirine Quadav first. I killed 7 and then the BC ended. --Rieul 06:20, 13 June 2008 (UTC) *A SMN75/WHM37 can solo this BC as well, by using Carbuncle and Garuda. *A WHM75/BLM37 can solo this as well. I recorded my fight. Watch it here. *A BST75/RDM37 can solo this as well. Some difficulty. Two Sabertooth Siravardes, three Rewards and some rest in between the two sets of three Sapphirine Quadav, and some hi-potions. *A PLD75/RDM37 can solo this as well. I fought 3 at a time and left the Sapphire alone. Keep Stoneskin up and Regen along with Barsilence and Enthunder. Never once cured myself and used no food. (Fully Merited Evasion,Parrying,Shield) used accuracy and attack gear for this fight. *A PLD75/WAR37 can solo this as well with some difficulty. I started with the Sapphire and ended up fight him with three of the lesser Quadav. Used most of my mp and Invincible too, but after the leader went down and the remaining Quadav dispersed, it was easy to pick off. All AF gear except Valor Coronet and Valor feet macroed in for Sentinel. Joyeuse and Koenig shield, Bibiki seashell, Suppa and Buckler earrings, shield torque, Jelly and Ulthlalam's ring, Amemet+1 and Warwolf belt. No food used. Prolly is much easier with more DD gear, I had just started going down the road of DD PLD. Moved here from main page: *"Soloed by a PUP75/Any with Soulsoother. Summon Automaton in advance while waiting for recast timer. Enter arena. When you spawn make your way around the group into the tunnel. Deploy on NM and allow linking Quadavs to kill. Wait until the NM makes its way over to you then Activate and take it out. After the rest of them scatter, seek them out and pick them off one by one (Or two, they aren't very difficult)." --Ahkvan 09:59, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Soloed as BST75/WHM 1 CC used and thats it. No rewards took approx 12 mins *Soloed as 75BLM/RDM. Strategy is pretty simple, buff up with SS, Blink, Phalanx, and Shock/Ice Spikes. Once buffed, easiest thing to do, is cast strongest AoE's in order. Buffs should hold up against 4 Quadav without dropping, so no worries on interuptions. If you pick up Sapphire Quadav with a group, keep casting until it pops Benediction, then ES+Sleepga II. Either rest MP up and buff, or just pop Manafont and either... A) Single Target nuke Sapphire down or... B) AoE Nuke the whole group and kill them all. Very easy, but getting a maxed Stoneskin is very handy. *Soloed as 75BLM/RDM. Mythrillboots - Valfor 07:38, 5 May 2009 (UTC) basically same strategy as above. included Aquaveil to the list. would not directly fight the Sapphire Quadav if you can avoid it. -pull a group of 3 with blind/dispel (anything really) into a tunnel, away from center just in case the sapphire Quadav moves towards your group. -thundaga3 > blizzaga3 > thundaga2 > death -try and pull 2 groups of 3 resting to full (rebuffing) between pulls. -on the last group just ES sleepga2 the bunch,(not necessary) single out one Quadav. burst2 > thunder4 > thunder3/2 depending on how much life is left. -was not able to efficiently sleep Quadav's for more than 10-20 seconds. they build up a resistance fast. I'd only use sleepga as an AoE stun. (256-skill/109-INT w/gear) resisted on 3rd sleep attempt. -don't worry about aggro on the last group. immediately after you kill number 7 you will enter a cut-scene. *Soloed this ?BC? as 75BLM/37SCH. I used RR2(kocco earring) before entering, ice spikes, pro2, sh1, sublimation, dark arts, and addendem: black. Upon entering the only buffs I lost where dark arts, addendum: black, and sublimation. When I popped I b-lined it south while the turtles buffed themselves. Headed east. Pulled 1st group with a blind, once they made it to the tunnel I used ES sleepga2. Make sure to ALWAYS keep up regen2, ice spikes, sublimation, and addendum: black for dispel or you'll waste mp on their stoneskin. (when i had the MP i dispeled their shell too. nukes did a /lot/ more after that. seems X2 the dmg.) Alternate between blizzard4 thunder4 only when parsimony(1/2mp) is ready to use, don't forget aspir/blind/drain. The quadav woke up pretty quickly after a few casts of sleep but, of all the spells I casted and of the few crit hits that landed on me, my casting was never interrupted by the normal turtles. I was only interrupted once by the main NM. I had no spell- interrupting gear on (i.e. blm af feet) There was enough time to rest to full twice, but I did use manafont on the first group(#2 and #3, just sleepga until 1st is dead) using alacrity(1/2 casting) twice and thundaga3/blizzaga3 them for quick kill. I have enfeebling skill 228, +20 more with af body/ig tiara(total 248 enfeeb skill, plus dark staff & anrin(dark) obi~ it was darksday, casted sleeps more than 20 times, 2-3 got resisted. Very easy, but have to know what you're doing. Going on darkday was just a fluke, but probably helped a lot. won with 0 death and 5min to spare. Good luck! --Tandem 19:35, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Clarified how easy to solo this isn't. If you take issue with my rewording of the statement on soloing the silvermines bc, please discuss it here. --Saikouoffenrir 17:39, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :* This is so easy it's not even funny, but even if it wasn't subjective opinions don't belong on the page. I changed it to simply point here for strategy discussion. --Norellicustaru 14:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as 75 MNK/DNC easily. Took some Hi-Potions for insurance, but didn't need them as even 4 quads at a time were unable to get my HP low enough for me to worry. I went with my standard XP build, but did switch to my light evasion build 1/2-way through the fighting. 13:56, 14 June 2008 (UTC) *Solo by 75RDM/BLU. The fight is a complete joke, i hardly kept buffs up and i ran around mincing the quadav up with my sword after the sapphire fell, nuking is almost more of a hinder than it is a help. *Solo by 75DRG/BLU. You'll get a beating until Sapphire Quadav is defeated, then you can take out the sissy turtles. *Easly duo'd with a 75RDM/37BLM and 75THF/37NIN with going after the Sapphire Quadav first then getting the rest. *Easly solo'd with a 75SMN/37WHM with going after the Sapphire Quadav first then getting the rest. *75THF/37NIN can solo this fight without any trouble just attack the leader quadav first, and then the quadav will spread out amongst the zone making it even easier. *75MNK/37NIN can solo with Hundred Fists, Dodge, and a few pieces of Evasion+ gear. 2-Hour the Sapphire Quadav, rest up, then hunt the rest. *75RDM/BLU can solo this easily with Chainspell to take out the lead Sapphire Quadav after several nukes. Don't forget a Diaga to remove blink first, and watch out for Paralyze. After the leader is dead, the rest are very easily finished off by sword. *75RDM/BLU full melee, no nukes. Kept Phalanx up, Cocoon too: most attacks did 0. A lot of shield skillups :) Hetchel 20:40, 16 February 2009 (UTC) *75PLD/WHM can solo this without any worries of being defeated, Only issue might be the time limit as I defeated the 7th Quadav with only 2 minutes remaining. *75BLM/RDM solo'd this easily with no problem. Remember to use Sleepga to remove blink (284 Enfeebling Magic, Sleepga landed every time). Killed Sapphire Quadav first, and 6 of his minions (saw 1 in front of me still alive) before I was ported out with over 7 minutes left. Not necessary to kill all the quadavs to win the fight. *75BLU/WAR. Soloed. Killed Sapphire Quadav first as everyone else did. Used Azure Lure with Cannonball to kill it quickly. Was able to handle other quadavs even when they were paired up in sets of 2. Rested to full half way through, to finish the other 3 quadavs with ease.--Ami 11:39, 18 July 2008 (UTC) *75 NIN/WAR. Soloed without resting, had 743 HP left at the end. Carefully pulled 2 sets of three then pulled the Sapphire Quadav. *70 BST/NIN. Soloed somewhat easily, died once. First courier carrie got the saphire and agroed EVERYTHING else, the crab died pretty fast, then the saphire came for me, i ran so i could die far from all the other quadav, died... reraised, called another carrie and this time i killed saphire, then i was on easy street after that, killing each remaining quadav with ease alongside carrie. *75 BST/RDM with some difficulty. No deaths, but needed 2 Sabertooths, several potions, 3 Rewards, and a rest break between each of the sets of 3 subordinates. Killed 7 subordinates to win. *75 PUP/DNC with Soulsoother automaton. Walk in the park. Took out the set of 3 near the tunnel, then Provoked the boss (it wanders around, so no adds if timed right). * Soloed by 75 DNC/NIN using Drain Samba 3 and 1 remedy. Not too bad, was kinda lol when was fighting 1 Trio then the Group of 4 aggroed. Used 2h. Killed Sapphire Quadav to make the others run away. * Easily soloed as 75 RDM/BLM, took 7-15 damage through Phalanx. * Soloed by 75 SMN/WHM, with Nightmare and Shiva's Sleepga for aggros (enter BC with Diabolos or Shiva up, none resisted with full skill stuff & merit). Fight far from slept mobs, or Quadavs will wake others up with Curaga. Predator Claws did 1800+ (full avatar attack & accu stuff). Used Carbuncle pull for taking unclaimed Quadavs, you have 2 (maybe more) long tunnels for kitting if necessary (useful for carby pull). Took time to full rest after second group. Whole fight needed ~20 minutes. * Soloed by 75 DRG/WHM Protect, Shell, Stoneskin, Blink, RR outside then entered got messed up because forgot Aquarell, died inside but reraised, waited till weakness gone (time is enough for one rr inside and complete heal), Buffs + Aquarell, after this was an easy fight and won on first run. If you go in with Aquarell you should be able to pass the killing part :D * Soloed by 75 SMN/SCH Protect II, Shell II, Earthen Ward, RR item (none really needed) outside and enter the fight with Ramuh out. Used Thunderspark to paralize them but they died so quick that i didnt see that as a mecesity for the other groups so just Chaotic strike them to finish each. Can be done with any avatar (but Diabolos and Carbuncle) /SCH gives me Sublimation fully charged at entering and Aspir (100+ MP) never got touched by a quadav. * Soloed by 75 WAR/DNC Easy fight. Killed the group of 3 Sapphirine Quadav to the east. Then Sapphire Quadav wondered over and I killed him. After the others scattered I picked them of 1 at a time. --weazel 18:12, 16 March 2009 (UTC) * Just soloed as 75 WAR/DNC, very easy, but hp got a little low (>50%) When all three Quads are attacking when you first pull them. But once you get it down to 2 sapphirine quads, its easy to manage. I had regen from sigil, ran south at the start of the fight to avoid aggro, waited until groups were seperated enough to not get links, then pulled them over near the entrance where there were no mobs. Take down 2 sapphirine groups, then after that i found the sapphire quad wandering around by himself. Easy fight. ---- 75blu/war easy as pie. Went in, put on metallic body (to save mp over diamondhide), refueling, defender, and cocoon. then pulled a group of 3 when it was clear on the far side of more than those 3, used actinic burst followed with yawn. Disseverment does a *lot* of damage to these guys (sapphrine), to the point of one casting takes a sapphrine down to 30-35%ish of their hp left. solo distortion chain easily kills one. after that 3, rested mp, fought another trio i pulled same method. then rested again, finally followed by pulling (with ranged item btw, not magic) the Sapphire. took a little longer with him but only because of his 2hr benediction. Was never in any danger, hp never dropped below yellow. Tahania 05:37, 22 March 2009 (UTC)Tahania (Titan) * Red Mage/Dancer, level 75. Was just going to pull one group at a time, accidentally aggroed the whole room. Completely ignored sapphire, just have to have good timing with stoneskin and keep aspir samba up. finished with 10 seconds left; I actually ran them out of MP about 45 seconds before the fight ended, which was good... I was on the last quadav to kill and they'd been spamming curaga 3 the whole fight, I thought I'd time out. THEY DO RUN OUT OF MP EVENTUALLY. Also, I kept barsilence and barblizzard up. They landed silence once the whole fight, and paralyze twice. *75THF/DNC. Despite reading that the Sapphirine Quadav have incredibly low accuracy, I was hit many times considering Thief evasion. Very glad I did not /NIN as Dia II, Banish, Slow, Paralyze were cast with great frequency and accuracy; almost all debuffs landed but removed Slow/Paralyze with Healing Waltz. When TP was plentiful, a Dancing Edge for 1300 (no SA) would reduce a Sapphirine by 75% life. Didn't bother with the Sapphire, was able to single pull my 7th Sapphirine from its group. Kalua 19:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) **Sucessfully attempted by 72 THF/DNC, but not recommended. Killed 3, then accidently linked entire room on pull and had to die and RR. Killed Sapphire solo, then killed 3 more after they scattered, but I very nearly ran out of time. Using tp for self-cures and erases slowed down kills which were already slow due to the turtles curing themselves. I suspect /NIN with Utsu:Ni would be preferable, since nothing they casted would take more than 1 shadow (no banishga). --NanaaMihgo 10:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) *75 BLU/NIN using an Acheron shield. Buffed before I went in, Utsu Ni, Refueling, Metallic Body, (Cocoon before pulls) used MP food. Avoided aggro running south and scouted the groups, starting with the western 3, pulled them all into one of the tunnels. No sleep spell, but did make use of Frypan, which takes a good chuck of their HP along with stun. Most of them go down with a Hysteric Barrage and Frenetic Rip. After the first group was dead,, I rested to full, rebuffed, and pulled the northern three with the same strategy. The Sapphire Quadav, for me, would not leave the eastern group, so since I had 6 killed, I just picked one, ran in and threw all I had against it. The 4 Quadav on me got me down to about half HP before I killed my target and was warped out. All in all, it was pretty easy, just watch out for silence and make use of Frypan. * Soloed as 73 SAM/DNC using Onimaru. TP goes to 0% when entering so had to meditate in safe area and waited till recast timer goes down. Took on 3 at a time, had to spam Curing Waltz II sometimes, but after 1st kill the remaining two where easy. When I took down the 6th I I had 79%TP so I did meditate and used it all on curing waltz II because I was running out of time. I rushed into the last group with mega boss in group and did 2 hour >> Tachi: Yukikaze >> Gekko >> Kasha, for light sc and it killed the last one off fast before almost running out of hp. Pretty fair fight, but almost ran out of time. * Easy solo 90 DRK/SAM. Move to wall away from groups at start and along it to the right, pull first group when there's enough spacing to not link more than the nearest three. Drop a Poisonga once gathered on you. Dread Spikes wasn't even worth casting because they never hit me, I took damage only from Dia and Banish II. Pull as few as possible and just remove their faces. Sapphire (the leader one) will Bene after just one Guillotine, so Sekkanoki -> WS -> WS -> Meditate -> WS is helpful to take him down hard and fast if you get the opportunity, but he's no more a threat than the others at this level. --Ranzear 07:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Moved from main page: Solo'd by 75RDM/BLM with 10 minutes left to spare. Solo'd by 75 NIN/DNC with ease using a mix of evasion and haste gear. I accidentally aggroed all of them at once, but the mobs have really low accuracy, and I was able to hold all of them, and kill them one by one. * Soloed as 75 RDM/WHM, died when I pulled the group of 6 from the South, then unweakened, and went after the Sapphire, one it was dead, all fled down tunnels, which I went down, killed one of the two, and kited the other with DoT (Bio 3 works wonders here) until I got down another tunnel till I killed 6 Sapphirines. Slightly difficult, but manageable to recast Stoneskin all but once with Aquaveil on. Used Echo Drops, but would have gone smoother with Ether-type meds too. Use casting gear instead of melee gear to make enfeebles stick a little easier. --Zauath 00:19, November 23, 2009 (UTC) * Solo'd melee as 75 RDM/WHM. Went in with the regular ol' buffs, including Haste, SS, Phalanx, enthunder2, and shock spikes (I suppose ice spikes would have been just fine, as well). The last three I just listed wore off upon entry, so I hid away, hit Composure, and put everything back up (including Aquaveil for SS recasts). From then on, I pulled one group of 3 Sapphirines at a time, and proceeded to work 'em over. There were times when I'd be brought down to about 75% HP while trying to get SS back up, so Convert -was- needed a couple times after I'd just gotten done recasting old buffs and curing on top of testing out various debuffs. Wait until SS wears completely before recasting it, then it's just the usual Light Staff > Divine Seal > Convert > Cure4. They all resist Silence, so don't waste the MP. They're pretty quick to remove Paralyze from themselves, so just nix that one completely, as well. On the other hand, Slow seemed to stick to each of them pretty well, so go nuts with that one. Don't worry about erasing any Dia spells they cast; as soon as you remove it, they'll just cast it again. Feel free to give it right back to them, though. They'll paralyze you occasionally, but removing it was never an issue. I only needed to use Echo Drops once the whole time. After the second group of 3 were done, the Sapphire NM was all by himself and pullable without links. He cast Benediction about halfway though the fight, but was still just as manageable as his lackies. Obsy 05:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) =General strategy= *If planned properly and executed with minimal mistakes, this BC is indeed easy to solo, depending on your job/subjob. I first tried this as WHM/NIN, but shadows are utterly useless unless you're fighting a single Quadav or have a high evasion job. Instead, opt for a more defensive sub job. I chose RDM for phalanx and so I could pull with dispel. BLU would probably make an excellent Sub Job and BLM for Ice Spikes would likely have helped as well. In the end, this will be blood tanked for jobs that do not have particularly high evasion. There is good news and bad news in this. The bad news is that without proper damage mitigation, your HP will deplete quickly. The good news is that with 3-4 Quadavs attacking you at once, you will gain TP at an extraordinary rate. This took me three tries. Once with /nin, which just didn't work. I died once, reraised and healed full. I got 6 killed and the Sapphire to 50% (after benediction). The second time around, I had a stroke of extreme bad luck and was silenced mid-cure with 200 HP left. I reraised, but was only able to kill 4 Quadavs + the Sapphire. I brought 2 yagudo drinks and a fish mithkabob. Without the bad luck, the fight should go smoothly: *Buff before going in, you won't lose anything. Individually, the Quadavs are weak with ~2000 HP (Hexa Strike consistently hit for 600-800, with one hitting 1244). However, you must start quickly because they will immediately start buffing themselves. With haste on, three of them will wreak havoc and with Aquaveil on, you won't interrupt their Cures. When you enter, you will be surrounded on three sides by Quadavs. Quickly move away towards the back wall. Take your time in pulling...you won't be able to pull any less than 3, but if you're not careful, you may link 6+. I pulled with dispel, but you can pull with whatever. A shadow will likely absorb anything but dispel anyway. Hopefully, you only have three. As you eliminate Quadavs, the it will get progressively easier. Once I was down to one, I took almost no damage and with Noble's Tunic on, actually gained MP as I went on. Once you are finished with these, rest full and pull the next group. If you can get three, then excellent. I ended up with 3 plus the Sapphire. If this happens, fight the Sapphire last. He will use benediction somewhere below 50% which will mean you have to fight four Quadavs for a more extended time. *Key notes: **As stated, they are highly resistant to Silence and Sleep (including Repose). I didn't even bother after the first attempts. **Don't forget Sigil! The Regen and refresh are essential. **As a WHM with 230 enhancing magic, 291 healing magic (capped + gear), Aquaveil and AF feet (spell interruption -20%), I only had one spell interrupted the entire BC. I was easily able to cast cures, Stoneskin, etc even with 4 Quadavs attacking me, including the Sapphire. **Bring echo drops if you are using any form of magic. You will resist most of their silence spells, but if one goes through, it can lead to trouble. However, if you get silenced and aren't in immediate danger, the effect won't last long and a couple times, I just let it wear off on its own. **As a WHM/RDM with phalanx, Protect IV and a fish mithkabob, the Quadavs hit me for 0-30 damage (mostly less than 20). This made a capped Stoneskin last quite awhile, even with multiple Quadavs attacking. **Melee jobs that hit hard may find /DNC to be a good sub job. With strong attacks, the Quadavs will go down very fast and the stream of attacks on you will make your TP sky rocket. High evasion jobs such as THF, DNC and NIN can probably blink tank. Good luck! --Raislin 17:21, 19 May 2008 (EST) Quadav groups I just finished soloing this as a 75pld/dnc, It doesn't look like the Sapphire Quadav is linked with the groups of Sapphirine Quadav. I killed the first two groups and when I engaged the third the Sapphire just stood there in the middle of the room and didn't aggro with the others. Cutscene NPCs In case someone wants to make pages later: Garlbrei is the angry galka that arrives with Dunbaff and Biggorf (S). Baronet Dieuler is the missing San d'Orian ambassador to Bastok. --Kreutz 14:26, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Group Pulling I just attempted this BCNM as DRG/BLU, and I noticed something odd. I tried to pull them groups of 3 at a time, but upon aggroing one of them, the entire room came at me. It wasn't a linking issue, I'd specifically waited until the group I wanted was far enough away to not link. They just all aggro'd at once as if they had shared hate. With all of them attacking me at once I didn't stand a chance--even 0.5 second cast-time spells got interrupted by the onslaught. If it matters, I cast Cocoon before any fighting (did not draw aggro with it) and pulled the initial Sapphirine with High Jump. Also, I'd cast Cocoon before entering, and it wore in the zone. Might be an issue with Cocoon itself but just be aware...not every buff lasts. --Almost Unsane 05:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC)